As integrated circuits continue to scale downward in size, the finFET (fin field effect transistor) is becoming an attractive device for use with smaller critical dimensions. In a finFET, the channel is formed by a semiconductor fin, and a gate electrode is located on at least two sides of the fin. Due to the advantageous feature of full depletion in a finFET, the increased number of sides on which the gate electrode controls the channel of the finFET enhances the controllability of the channel in a finFET compared to a planar MOSFET. The improved control of the channel allows smaller device dimensions with less short channel effects as well as larger electrical current that can be switched at high speeds. A finFET device generally has faster switching times, equivalent or higher current density, and much improved short channel control than planar CMOS technology utilizing similar critical dimensions. In forming a functional integrated circuit, contacts are formed, which connect gates and source/drain regions of the finFETs to other elements, such as other transistors, diodes, resistors, and the like. Typically, one or more metallization layers in the back-end-of-line (BEOL) stack are used to complete the connections. Hence, contact formation is an integral part of fabricating a functional integrated circuit. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in semiconductor contacts and methods of fabrication.